Futuro Alternativo
by Misato Pen
Summary: Dos extraños guerreros han aparecido con la llegada de Freezer a la Tierra. Uno de ellos es un sayayin, la otra una extraña chica con un ki sorprendente. ¿De donde vendrán estos misteriosos guerreros? ¿Y cómo es que han vencido tan fácilmente a Freezer?


_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_

* * *

_

Bueno, vuelvo al mundo de los fics. Esta vez seré un poco más concisa al escribir, no tengo ganas de una redacción tan descriptiva como en su momento intenté con el Fic de Azuki. En fin, tenia ganas de escribir desde hace mucho este, pero no había tenido tiempo...aun no lo tengo, pero bueno XD, de todos modos trataré de actualizar cuando pueda, pero no seré tan rápida como otras veces.

**Futuro alternativo**

**Capítulo 1: La llegada de los jóvenes misteriosos  
**

- Esta es la tierra papá. Parece ser que el sayayin que me hizo esto aun no ha llegado. - Dijo Freezer a su padre mientras se acercaban finalmente a la tierra.

- Es un planeta muy pequeño, si quieres podemos destruirlo en un instante.

- No papá. Antes quiero darle su merecido a ese imbécil, y mostrarle que mi poder ya no es el mismo.

Todos los guerreros Z habían sentido el poderoso ki de su gran rival, y rápidamente todos emprendieron el vuelo hacia donde la nave aterrizaría. Poco a poco fueron reuniéndose nuestros amigos en aquel lugar.

De repente, todos pudieron ver aquella gran nave pasar frente a ellos, ninguno podía esconder el terror en sus miradas. Los guerreros Z decidieron acercarse a la nave sigilosamente, sabían que el poder de Freezer era incomparable al suyo, por lo que decidieron no correr ningún riesgo atacando precipitadamente. Sin embargo, algo alborotó a los guerreros.

- ¿Que está pasando muchachos? - Preguntó Bulma un tanto nerviosa. Veía a todos sus amigos mirar preocupados hacia donde aquella nave había aterrizado.

- De pronto han aparecido dos Kis mis poderosos. - Dijo Krillin consternado. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, todos los allí presentes corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la recién llegada nave, hasta que finalmente pudieron observar el campo de batalla, donde vieron como uno de aquellos jóvenes guerreros cortaba a Freezer en pequeños trozos con su espada. Tras observar la sangrienta muerte de su hijo, Lord Cold se dirigió al recién revelado SuperSayayin.

- Fuiste capáz de matar a mi hijo en tan solo unos segundos. ¿No te gustaría reemplazarlo y ser uno de mis hijos?

Trunks miró de una manera risible a aquel hombre.

- Encárgate tu de este Midori. Dijo mientras se giraba dándole la espalda al Rey Cold.

- ¡No te burles de mi! - Gritó Lord Cold al Sayayin,cegado de rabia intentó atacarle por la espalda, sin embargo, fue atacado por la chica que le acompañaba, matándolo de un sólo golpe. El sayayin finalmente lanzó una bola de energía que hizo explotar aquella nave en mil pedazos.

Los guerreros Z observaban esta escena aterrorizados, hasta que finalmente la joven muchacha que se encontraba con el sayayin les gritó.

- ¡A partir de este momento esperaremos la llegada de Goku! ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?

Pero... ¿Quiénes eran estos guerreros tan poderosos? Todos dudaban de los recién llegados, pero viendo la situación no les quedaba otra opción que confiar en ellos.

- Si tienen sed pueden coger una lata. ¡Hay bebidas para todos! - Gritó el misterioso sayayin a los aún desconfiados guerreros.

Pues yo si cogeré una - Dijo Bulma acercándose a donde se encontraban aquellos jóvenes desconocidos. Poco a poco Krillin, Yamcha y hasta Gohan decidieron acercarse a ellos. Bulma notó que los extraños individuos llevaban una chaqueta de Capsule Corp.

- Oigan, ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Ustedes trabajan en Capsule Corp? No me suena haberlos visto por allí antes.

- Emm...algo así. - Contestó la chica.

Krillin y Yamcha se encontraban descansando en una roca mientras observaban a aquellos jóvenes desconocidos.

- ¿Tu crees que son de confianza? - preguntó Yamcha a su amigo.

- No lo se. Aunque debo decir que la chica es muy bonita. - Contesta Krillin mirando fijamente a la jóven guerrera, la cual se encontraba charlando con Bulma mientras jugaba con una de sus coletas. Ciertamente era una chica preciosa, era una jóven de mediana altura, tez blanca y una larga cabellera negra, la cual hacía resaltar el verde de sus ojos, la vestimenta no era muy femenina que digamos, llevaba una chaqueta con el logotipo de CapsuleCorp, unos pantalones holgados y unas botas especiales para pelear.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen todos en este lugar tan desolado?

- ¡Goku! - Gritan sus amigos saludando a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron de que iba a llegar a este lugar?

- Estos chicos fueron los que nos dijeron todo, sabían el lugar y la hora a la que ibas a llegar Goku. - Contestó Bulma al su recién llegado amigo.

- Papá ¿Tu los conoces verdad? - Preguntó Gohan.

- ¿Quiénes son? - Preguntó Goku, todos se extrañaron con la respuesta.

- ¿Quieres decir que jamás habías visto a estos chicos?- preguntó Bulma.

- No, es la primera vez que lo veo en toda mi vida.

- Esto si que es un misterio, porque parece que ellos saben todo sobre ti.

- Que extraño. Estaba enterado de que Freezer y sus tropas sabían cuando llegaba a la Tierra, lo que no entiendo es quien lo derrotó. ¿Fuiste tu Piccolo, o quizá tu Vegeta?

- Ellos acabaron con Freezer y con ejercito en unos cuantos segundos. Y este chico tiene la habilidad de transformarse en Super Sayayin como tu. - Contestó Piccolo.

- Así que hay mas sayayins a parte de nosotros tres. ¡Vaya que alegría! - Contesta Goku muy emocionado.

- Goku, no te tomes todo tan a la ligera. - regañó Bulma a su despreocupado amigo.

- Goku, debemos hablar los tres a solas un momento. - Interrumpió el anónimo sayayin.

- Lo que vamos a contarle esperamos que lo guarde como un secreto por favor. - Empezó el jóven de cabellos violeta. -Quizá para todos ustedes en esta época les resulte algo increíble, pero hemos viajado en una máquina del tiempo que se construyó 20 años en el futuro. - Tras una cara de asombro de parte de Goku el guerrero continuó.- Bueno, mi nombre es Trunks y ella es Midori, y la razón por la que tengo sangre sayayin es porque Vegeta es mi padre.

- ¡QUEEE! ¡VEGETA!

- Si, pero no hemos viajado del futuro para contarles eso. En esta época dentro de 3 años, día 12 de mayo a las 10 de la mañana en una isla que esta a 9 km de la capital del sur dos individuos poderosos aparecerán... Hemos tratado de acabar con ellos en el fururo pero no lo hemos conseguido.

- ¿Y no había nadie que los ayudara?

- No, Yamcha, Krillin, Ten-Shin-Han, Chaos, Piccolo y Vegeta todos mueren asesinados. - Interumpió Midori casi rompiéndo en llanto.

- ¿Y que pasó conmigo?

- A partir de este momento usted padecerá una grave enfermedad, y morirá a causa de eso. - Dijo Trunks tratando de no alterarse aún más, Midori ya de por si lo estaba pasando bastante mal.

- Sin embargo, mi madre pudo encontrar una cura. Se que estamos cambiando la historia, pero todo es mejor que vivir en ese infierno. Mi madre fue quien construyo la maquina del tiempo y nos envió a darle esta medicina.

- ¡¿EEEH? Un momento, tu madre no me digas que es...

- Si, es esa de allí.

- No, no puede ser es... ¡BULMAAAA!

- Por favor Sr. Goku cálmese, que no queremos que ellos se den cuenta, si se enteran podrían odiarse. - Le pidió amablemente Midori.

- Cierto, debo tener mas cuidado. Y por cierto, ¿Tu también eres hija de Vegeta y Bulma? Aunque debo decir que no lo pareces, tu sangre no es Sayayin, sin embargo, tu ki me parece muy familiar.

- No, no que va, Trunks y yo no somos hermanos. - Dijo la pequeña guerrera sonrjándose. - Yo soy hija de... - Midori prefirió no terminar esa frase.

- Bueno Goku, en fin. Debemos irnos, hay que regresar a nuestra época para arreglar la máquina del tiempo, ya nos veremos dentro de tres años. - Dijo Trunks interrumpiendo al guerrero tratando de irse cuanto antes.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero porqué no me quieres decir quien eres? ¿Eres la hija de un supervillano o algo por el estilo?

- No... bueno, mi padre también se encuentra por allá. - Dijo la jóven señalando a la multitud.

- ¿Y quién es? ¡Vamos dime! Prometo que no se lo diré. Puedes confiar en mi.

- No, si el problema no es quien es mi padre, si no quien es mi madre. - Dijo Midori nerviosa.

- Midori deberías callarte de una vez. - Le gritó Trunks. - Ya habíamos hablado acerca de lo que conllevaba esta decición, y sabes que no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

- Si, por eso no creo que haya problema si se lo contamos.

- ¡¿Estas loca? ¡¿Has pensado en los sentimientos de Goku? Si tiene que pasar pasará, pero no debemos decirselo ahora. - Le gritó a la jóven, esta asintió al instante y no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Mis sentimientos? - Preguntó Goku. Trunks y Midori miraron fijamente al sayayin, se habían olvidado que estaban frente a él. - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Ya dime, ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

- Debemos alejarnos un poco más.

- Vaya, ¿Tan importante es su identidad que debemos alejarnos aún más de los otros?

- Bueno, mi madre es Chichi. ¿¡Está ya contento!

- ¿Chichi?

- Cuando usted murió Chichi se quedó muy sóla y en ese tiempo hubo alguien que estuvo cuidando de ella y de Gohan, y pues... Chichi volvió a enamorarse. Además usted sabe muy bien que ShenLong es incapáz de revivir a alguien que murió por enfermedad. - Explicó Trunks de tal forma que no fuese un golpe muy duro.

- Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba. - La cara de Goku dejó de ser tan sonriente como la cara que tuvo hace unos instantes. - Oye, ¿Hace unos instantes me dijiste que tu padre estaba entre ellos, ¿No es cierto?

- Eso no importa Goku, yo ya me he hecho a la idea de que mi existencia peligraba con este cambio en la historia, y aceptaré la anulación de mi concepción en esta época. Ya que para ello, bueno, usted me entiende.

- Bueno, de todos modos debería estar enterado por si llegara ocurrir. Creo que merezco saberlo, se trata de mi esposa. - Midori se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Así que sin darle más vueltas decidió que debía decírselo.

- De acuerdo, pero prométame que no la tomará en su contra ni se lo dirá jamás. - Y cogiéndo el valor que le faltaba, finalmente pudo decirlo. - Se trata de Piccolo.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

Bueno, espero sus reviews, ya me dicen que les parece y esas cosas. Prometo atualizar en cuanto me sea posible.


End file.
